


HE IS MINE

by chweseungkwan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, booseungkwan, jealous!Vernon, littlekisses, makeout, myfirstpost, seungkwan - Freeform, verkwan, vernon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chweseungkwan/pseuds/chweseungkwan
Summary: Just Vernon being jealous and cute while Seungkwan being cute and cute.





	HE IS MINE

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! this is my first post in this site...  
> reposted from AFF  
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry for grammatical and spelling error..  
> I love jealous and possesive Hansol!!!

Today supposes to be a good day. The music video for ‘Thanks’ was already out and lots of fans showed their support. All of the members are having a good time because finally their song was getting first rank in Melon since their debut. Even Woozi and Wonwoo who usually look indifferent were looking too happy since morning. But Vernon can’t feel the happiness like the rest of the member right now. He is angry. No, he is furious. But he knows that he shouldn’t be angry because that would so childish of him.

He just watches the broadcast of ‘Battleship Island’ with members. Seungkwan is cuddling beside him in the couch with Jihoon and Soonyoung while the rest of the members are huddling up on the floor. They laughs when Seungkwan and Mingyu started to bicker in the show and they also cooing Mingyu when he drove the car ‘like a man’ quoted by Soonyoung, laughing at Seungkwan’s sleeping face and commenting on the food they ate. What about Vernon? He doesn’t really care with the food, his attention is on the blonde boy in the screen, the same boy who is now giggling cutely in his embrace. But something is bothering Vernon, something when his boyfriend walking side by side with Mingyu, when his boyfriend fed Mingyu, and how Mingyu drove the car ‘like a caring boyfriend’ quoted by Seokmin while his Boo sleeping soundly beside him. 

He knows that he shouldn’t be jealous. He doesn’t have any reasons to feel uneasy with how close Mingyu and Seungkwan in the show. They supposed to act close with each other for the show. And they are best friend, that’s for sure. Mingyu always shows his caring side to the members so does Seungkwan. Not to mention that Seungkwan is naturally touchy to every person near him. Mingyu already has Wonwoo and Seungkwan has Vernon. Everyone knows that and doesn’t have any intention to change that sooner or later. So why does Vernon feel a pang in his heart when he watches the show? His grips on Seungkwan’s shoulder tighten when Seungkwan and Mingyu start bickering about something that Vernon doesn’t really pay attention anymore. His attention is on the brown haired boy beside him who is now pouting because the older members tease him.

Seungkwan feels the grip on his shoulder and looks at his boyfriend who shuts his lips while eyes still in the screen but the gaze is rather dark for someone watching a variety show. Seungkwan pecks his boyfriend’s cheek earning his attention. Vernon’s gaze is turning soften when he sees Seungkwan’s concern face.

“What’s wrong, Vernonie?” Seungkwan whispers not wanting other members to hear them.

“Nothing, Boo.” Vernon smiles then kisses Seungkwan’s forehead. He rests his head on the crack of Seungkwan’s neck hugging him by the waist. He inhales his boyfriend’s scent deeply to keep him sane. Seungkwan’s breath hitches but let Vernon smells him, he doesn’t know why but he does know that right now Vernon needs his comfort. Seungkwan doesn’t give any comment for the rest of the show and only smiles when the members say something funny while watching. Vernon is already comfortable cuddling and Seungkwan doesn’t want to bother him.

The show ends an hour later. The members clean up the living room and head to their own room. Vernon tugs at Seungkwan’s sweater looking at him pleadingly making Seungkwan titles his head in confusion.

“Sleep with me tonight, Boo.” Vernon says barely audible but they are the only one in the living room making it clear for Seungkwan. He can sense something bothering Vernon but he keeps that away for now. Maybe he will ask Vernon tomorrow. Seungkwan nods and Vernon leads him to his room intertwining their hands.

Seungkwan hops up to the bed scooting near the wall so Vernon has enough space to sleep beside him. But instead of laying on the remaining space, Vernon hovers above Seungkwan with both of his hand pinning Seungkwan’s hands on the side of his head. Seungkwan is so surprised and notices the sudden change of Vernon gaze on him. It’s not sad or concern gaze but his gaze is full of lust. Vernon staring at Seungkwan looking at his eyes, nose, and a little bit long on his plushy lips. Seungkwan can see that Vernon’s pupils are dilated when he looks back at Seungkwan’s eyes.

“Vernonie?” Seungkwan says almost a whisper.

Vernon leans in kissing his lips rather roughly biting Seungkwan’s lower lip making him gasps in surprise. Vernon slips his tongue invading every inch of Seungkwan’s mouth. Seungkwan is trying really hard to suppress his moan because he knows that they are not alone in the room. There are three other members sleeping besides their bed. Seungkwan lets his hands off from Vernon then trying to push Vernon’s chest and stop the kiss. But Vernon is way stronger than him, he took Seungkwan’s hands and pinning them above his head with one hand while the other hand starts to roaming on Seungkwan’s side grazing his chest making Seungkwan moans silently. Seungkwan is eventually accepting the kiss and kisses him back earning a moan from Vernon.

Vernon finally pulls back when his lung asking for air. He looks down at Seungkwan who’s now looking mess with swollen red lips, messy hair and shutting his eyes tightly. His lips are slightly open breathing hard. He slowly opens his eyes looking at Vernon who is biting his lips. Vernon leans in again right to Seungkwan’s jaw. He gives little kisses trailing down from his jaw to the base of his neck. Seungkwan whimpers feeling the butterfly in his stomach. Vernon goes up to his ear licking the earlobe making Seungkwan moaning loudly. Right now he doesn’t care about the possibility of getting caught by other members, his mind is occupied by the wet kisses on his neck and the caressing on his side. So he run his fingers on Vernon’s hair, grabs it and pulling Vernon closer to him.

Vernon licks a spot on Seungkwan’s neck which will be covered when he uses his clothes later. He sucks the spot hard leaving a red mark and then licks the same spot again. He moves to the other side of the neck and does the same thing while Seungkwan is moaning mess under him. After leaving another mark, Vernon pulls up and pecks Seungkwan’s lips twice. He lies down on the other side of the bed hugging Seungkwan. Vernon closes his eyes and says, “Good night, Boo.” leaving Seungkwan who is still very confused by the event before him.

 

It’s been two days since the sudden make out session and Vernon looking like his usual self again. Seungkwan wasn’t questioning him the reason of his action two nights before. Seeing Vernon becomes chatty again and dancing randomly with his headphones on are enough for Seungkwan. However, the happy mode of Vernon is not lasting until the end of that day. He starts to be unusually quiet again. He is not even laughing when Seokmin and Soonyoung showing their new dance moves which make other members laughing out loud. That’s weird because Vernon is the type to laugh easily even on silly things. So Seungkwan, becoming a caring boyfriend, asks Vernon quietly when they are alone in the practice room.

“Vernonie, are you okay? You become quiet since lunch.” Seungkwan stands in front of him but the other boy only looking at him feeling uncomfortable. He sighs and walks past Seungkwan without even saying anything. He can see the hurt in his boyfriend’s eyes and he feels like shit about it. But he doesn’t want to talk with Seungkwan right now, at least not in this situation. He needs to short out his emotion first so he wouldn’t end up giving hickey on Seungkwan’s neck again. Talking about being possessive boyfriend.

 

_ Few hours ago _

After they were having lunch, Vernon opened up their fan café account wanting to ask their fans about what they eat for lunch today. He read the previous post and Seungkwan’s name is on the post with an image being attached. He opened the image due to the curiosity and he regretted it immediately. The image was a screencap of Mingyu and Seungkwan texting the night before. Apparently, Mingyu decided to bother his boyfriend when he couldn’t sleep last night, not texting his own boyfriend or other members. He decided to text Seungkwan in the middle of the night. A flick of fire starting to heat up his hearth, he inhaled deeply calming his mind for a while. He scrolled the comment sections and finding out the fans talking about how cute the relationship between Mingyu and Seungkwan by using hashtag #gyuboo. What the hell? What the hell is gyuboo? It should be verkwan or seungsol or boonon or kwaninoni or whatever as long as it’s including his and Seungkwan’s name. 

He is starting to have a bad mood after that. He even forgot to post in their fan café account like his original plan. They were having a practice to prepare for their first comeback in the music show tomorrow. The practice ends up around nine and they go back to their dorm trying to get some sleep for tomorrow filming. Vernon leaves Seungkwan in the practice room and goes back to the dorm with Minghao and Jun. When they arrive in the dorm, Vernon is not going to his room, instead he waits for Seungkwan to come home and apologize for his childish attitude before.

It’s been thirty minutes and there is no sign of Seungkwan in their front door. Vernon becomes uneasy, what if someone kidnapped Seungkwan or he was robed or he was faint in the middle of the road. Wonwoo walks past the living room looking at confused Vernon.

“Hey Vernon, are you okay, dude? Why don’t you sleep already?”

“Hyung, Seungkwan’s not arrived yet! What should we do? Maybe he-”

“Oh, Seungkwan buys some toiletries with Mingyu right now. He says that we don’t have any time to buy them later. Maybe they’ll be here in a minute.” Wonwoo pats his shoulder and goes to his own room.

What the actual fuck! Seungkwan is with Mingyu right now? They are walking together in the silent road at almost 10 p.m. Only two of them? What can be possibly wrong? Oh, maybe they are holding hands because Seungkwan scares with darkness or maybe they are walking too close to each other sharing body heat or maybe- Vernon’s mind is cut by a sound of door opened and two people talking quietly so they won’t wake up other members. Vernon runs to the front door looking at Seungkwan and Mingyu holding two bags full of toiletries on each hand.

“Oh Vernon, Why are you still up?” Mingyu smiles at him a little bit struggling taking off his shoes with his hands holding the plastic bags.

“Hyung, put down the bags first then take off your shoes!” Seungkwan already takes off his own shoes taking the plastic bags again. But Vernon grabs his hand instead making Seungkwan looking up at him.

“I want to talk to you.”

“But I need to take these to the bathroom first.” 

“Hyung, can you take these by yourself? I need to talk to Seungkwan.” Before Mingyu can protest, Vernon drags Seungkwan out of their dorm walking to the silent hall in front of their dorm.

“What is it again, Vernonie?”

“Do you like me?”

“What? Of course I like-”

“No. Do you love me?”

“Vernon, what’s wrong with you?” Seungkwan calls him Vernon. It means that he is being serious now. Vernon gulps, tears starts to form in his eyes. He blinks rapidly preventing them from spilling. He can’t be looked weak right now. Seungkwan will hate him. He doesn’t want his love of his life to hate him.

“Please, answer me, Boo.” Tears spill from his eyes and he hurriedly wiping them but he turns to sob loudly. He covers his face not wanting Seungkwan to see him in such a broken condition. Seungkwan is completely taken aback seeing the sobbing boy in front of him. His heart breaks in pieces hearing his boyfriend crying like this.

“Oh my God, Vernon...Seriously, what’s wrong? Please tell me…I don’t want to see you crying like this.” Seungkwan hugs Vernon tightly. He also cries seeing his boyfriend cry. They are crying in each other embrace for few minutes feeling comfort on each other.

“Seungkwan…” Vernon says between his sobbing.

“Yes, Vernonie?”

“Do you love me?” Vernon looks at the teary boy in front of him with pleading eyes preparing his heart if he heard the answer he doesn’t want to hear.

“Of course I love you, Vernonie.” Seungkwan caresses his cheeks wiping the tears there. “You know you can tell me everything right?” Seungkwan runs his finger to Vernon’s hair then cupping his boyfriend face looking at his hazel eyes lovingly.

“I’m…I just…”

“Hmm?”

“I’m….” Vernon sighs, “I’m jealous.” He whispers the last word but Seungkwan can hear it clearly. Vernon feels himself blushing because of how stupid he is. He hides himself on Seungkwan’s neck not wanting to look at him in the eyes.

“Vernonie, look at me.” Seungkwan nudges his shoulder but the other boy insists on hiding.

“Vernon.” Seungkwan’s voice is stern making him suddenly look up at him a little bit scared.

“Why are you jealous? You shouldn’t be.  Why are you jealous when my heart is already captivated by you? I’m in love with you since like forever, Vernonie. And no one is gonna change that.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, there is nothing to apologize for. If you feel uneasy with me being with someone else, tell me. Don’t keep it for yourself. I’ll try to fix everything between us even though it’s the most silly problem ever. This relationship is run by two people, right? Two people who love each other. So we, as in you and me, are going to run it together. Just don’t keep the secret by yourself. Because you’re not the only one who wants me to be happy in this relationship. I also want _you_ to be happy having a relationship with me.”

Vernon feels like crying again after hearing beautiful words from the beautiful boy in front of him.

“Okay, Vernonie?”

Vernon nods making Seungkwan smiles. He pecks the younger boy lips several times until the pout turns into smile. “Stop it, Boo.” Vernon is blushing mess while Seungkwan giggling seeing his boyfriend’s red face. They are still hugging each other when a curiosity hits Seungkwan.

“By the way, who are you jealous of?” Vernon looking at elsewhere not meeting Seungkwan curious gaze. Seungkwan pinches Vernon’s arms annoyed, “No secret, Vernonie.”

“I’m…jealous of Mingyu hyung.” Now Vernon looks at Seungkwan in the eyes ignoring the heat on his cheek and neck.

“How come? Mingyu hyung is with Wonwoo hyu-”

“I know, okay. That’s why I feel stupid to feel jealous. I mean…Mingyu hyung is much cooler than me. He can rap better than me. He is way more handsome than me. He can cook and I can’t even make an edible ramen. He can drive. He is way taller than me and-” Seungkwan cuts him with a kiss. Vernon is a little bit taken aback but kisses him back. Seungkwan pulls back cupping his boyfriend face firmly.

“Listen. You, Hansol Vernon Chwe, is way cooler than Mingyu hyung. You can rap better than him. You’re way more handsome than him. Sure, you can’t cook, but I can and I will cook for both of us. You don’t need to be able to drive to get my attention and I’m not dating you because of your height, if that’s true, I’ll flirt Lee Kwang Soo Sunbaenim instead. Okay?”

“But, I-”

“and I’ll keep telling you that, until you don’t feel insecure anymore and until you feel being loved by me.”

Vernon’s eyes begin teary again. He smiles nodding making the older boy smiles too.

“I mean…Hell! I love you, Vernon. My one and only Vernonie….I love you.” Seungkwan squishes his boyfriend's cheeks lovingly with sugar coated voice.  “Can you see that? I only act cute in front of you even you though you know how much I hate that. But I do it because you love it, okay? My lovely Vernonie~” Seungkwan scrunches his nose looking cute as ever. Vernon grins widely and also cupping his cute boyfriend. He pecks him on the lips before saying.

“I love you too, Boo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, beautiful readers!!! I should be continuing my chaptered story but instead I wrote this one. Hue hue hue….   
> I was planning to write smut in the end of the story but my coward ass can’t bring myself to write one. But I wrote tooth-rooting-fluffy to make up my coward ass!!!
> 
> I felt a little bit dirty when I wrote the make out session so maybe it’s not as fantastic as you imagined…and I squealed internally writing the last part. te hee~  
> I portrayed Vernon here as a little insecure puppy because I can imagine how Seungkwan is the more mature one in the relationship by comforting the other. Too much cuteness!!!
> 
> Did you notice though, recently, gyuboo is arise and verkwan moment is very-very rare :” Like how Seungkwan and Mingyu in a show together, they are bickering more often, Seungkwan posted his conversation with Mingyu……and do you remember the kiss in Carat land? My verkwan feel is hurt. But don’t get me wrong, I love Mingyu but I also love Verkwan.  
> Anyway, in their recent fan sign, Meanie is arise again…yes, Wonwoo, go and collect your man! And Seungkwan go to Vernon! Hug him! Hold his hand! Do whatever you want with him!
> 
> Thank you for reading, beautiful readers!! :D


End file.
